lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OnePieceNation
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 01:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Template What do you mean by removing links, as in completely removing the lifespan section from the template? By the way, good to see you here! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:39,1/9/2015 Hm, check the template again. I'm not sure if I did it right. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:43,1/10/2015 LOL. I am not so sure, but my guess is that those are old infobox templates. If you're looking for the current ones, look for templates named "Infobox Person Elves Mirkwood" or "Infobox Person Hobbits". They are basically the same, except for the combination of colors. As for non-canon characters, we use "Infobox Non-canonical Character". Other infobox templates could be ignored and maybe even deleted.—' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 15:08,1/10/2015 Linking in headers Thanks for filling in those dates but according to the rules there is to be no more links in the headers, so please don't do it anymore or be so kind as to help remove them. Example: No more this TA 3019 . Ok?--DarkLantern (talk) 22:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Calendars If you are planning to complete the First Age calendars, please make sure that the dates have significant events in it. Blank articles with nothing but calendar, in my opinion, are not very needed in the wiki. I could have those pages deleted for housekeeping. Besides, we already have templates that show the timeline, see Template:Year. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:06,2/2/2015 To end redlinking, you could just edit ''the pages, not create them. And we are talking about the years, not days, so creating articles for each year would be too much work. It is already hard enough to keep track of 5,000+ pages, what more if we create pages for all the 3441 years in the Second Age or 3021 years in the Third Age? Discussing it with DarkLantern would be the best choice, seeing as he is one of the most senior admins here. : EDIT: I've tried editing the dead links but it seems that more dead links appeared when you add the Template:1st Century of the First Age. If we remove that, the recently added dead links would disappear, and then we could start removing the older dead links from there. —' Darkchylde''' (talk • ) 09:50,2/3/2015 ::Why are you copying on 1st Century of the First Age what is already on like FA 1 and FA 2? It should be a summary if you are going to do that. Many of those events needed sources anyway which means a rewrite. I liked most all of what you are doing but now I'm not quite sure. Can you explain?--DarkLantern (talk) 20:40, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Do we really need calendars? I don't think we need a page for every single year in every age. Only the most important years, for example : TA 3019, the year of the War of the Ring. TA 2941, The quest of Erebor.